


Finnish It! (or, When Typos Get Stuck In Your Head)

by Halja



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Finnish Writer RPF
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Crack, Dubious Humor, Gen, Misaimed Comment Fic, Random & Short, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you get the Doctor to stop harassing Finnish writers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finnish It! (or, When Typos Get Stuck In Your Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eleven Era Kinkmeme, prompt: "What?M You never finished! I've re read this story at least 7 times! What happens next. Please, please, please, Finnish it!"

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
“How do you get the Doctor to stop harassing Finnish writers? R”

Silence fell – for a few long, uncomfortable minutes. Then, a small  _beep._

“What? M”

_ M. _  Like  _Melody._  Rory stared at the screen for a while. They were making an effort, all of them – an effort to get their family back, start again with two confused, slightly traumatised parents and an impossible, even more traumatised daughter. Once in a while they asked the Doctor to take them to Stormcage, and once in a while River allowed them to call her by the name they had chosen for her so, so long ago. It wasn’t much – and it kept reminding him of the little girl to whom he may or may not have confessed his feeling for Amy once, when he was just an awkward little boy, which was now a pretty embarrassing memory – but it was  _something._

Rory shook his head, then started typing again. “You’re his wife, shouldn’t you know?”

“Sorry. Not happened to me yet.” Just great. He put his phone back inside his pocket.

He looked up and met Amy’s gaze. She looked slightly annoyed, but also like she was trying not to laugh. - So? – she asked, and rolled her eyes as he shrugged. – We just let him go on like this until he gets bored? –

\- You never finished! I've reread this story at least seven times! What happens next! – cried passionately the Doctor, flapping his hands about madly: - Please, please, please, Finnish it!

Tove Jansson stared at him, but didn’t say anything. Judging by her aggravated expression, it was only gratitude that kept her form telling him to just shut upalready _._ Being saved from a gigantic purple monster that can freeze you to death with just a touch tends to make you more tolerating, Rory figured.

\- Or Swedish it! If you prefer – tried again the Doctor, this time a little less passionately. Mrs Jansson raised an eyebrow at _that._

Rory sighed. Something told him that the unfinished and unknown draft of  _The Daleks invade Moominland_  would remain forever unfinished and unknown to everyone who wasn’t the Doctor.

\- You think I can find one of those adorable mugs here? – said Amy after a moment, suddenly cheerful and unhelpful.

Rory shrugged and told her they could go and look for them, or she could ask the Doctor to lend her some of his own when he was finished here.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
